YuGiOh 5D's: Sixth Signer
by Kevin Uchiha
Summary: Kevin, a person in Yusei's past and the sixth Signer, lives in the Satellite and was given the chance to live in New Domino City. Will Yusei forgive him for what he did? Will Kevin fight alongside with the Signers? ADOPTED BY ECHO UCHIHA
1. Chapter 1

**YuGiOh 5D's: Sixth Signer**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC.

* * *

Martha, a woman who runs an orphanage in Satellite, was taking a stroll at night, she was under an umbrella cause it was raining, and was about to head back; until she heard sobbing. She decided to find where the sobbing came from, then she saw a boy, who had brownish-yellow hair, wearing a black short sleeve shirt, grey wristbands on both arms, and wearing black jeans, under a tree getting all soaked from the rain and was holding onto his knees; Martha came towards the boy and kneeled down, to face the boy, and covered him with the umbrella.

"Hey there," said Martha, "Why're you crying?"

The boy didn't answer, instead he kept crying.

"What's your name," asked Martha.

"K-Kevin... Ji-Jimenez," shuttered the boy, between sobs.

"Where are your parents," asked Martha.

"They're gone," said Kevin, and stopped crying.

"Oh," said Martha, "Do you have any place to stay?"

"No," said Kevin.

"I run an orphanage around here, wanna stay there," asked Martha.

"Ok," said Kevin, getting up, "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Martha," said Martha.

They stayed silent until they stopped at a house, probably the orphanage.

"Here, we are," said Martha, opening the door; where she heard a vase dropping on the floor.

Martha ran inside, while Kevin followed her inside; She found a boy, who had blonde hair and violet eyes, and another boy, who had black hair with gold streaks and colbat blue eyes, fighting over a cloth, a blanket maybe.

"Yusei! Jack! Stop fighting over that blanket and introduce yourselves to a new commer," commanded Martha.

Jack pulled the blanket from Yusei, making him (Jack) fall on the ground. Yusei went over to Jack and pulled out his arm and Jack took it. They went over to Kevin.

"I'm Yusei, Yusei Fudo," said Yusei.

"I'm Jack Atlas," shouted Jack.

"Kevin Jimenez," said Kevin.

"Nice to meet you," said Yusei.

"Same here," said Kevin.

"Third one here, then," said Jack.

"You guys go get to know each other," said Martha, "I'll go make dinner, and get the other's to meet Kevin."

"Ok, Martha," said Yusei, while Martha was going to the kitchen.

"Guys! A new kid is here," yelled Jack.

Martha came back and stared at Jack, while other kids are going downstairs.

"That's not what I ment," said Martha.

"I got them here, didn't I," asked Jack.

Martha sighed and went back to the kitchen.

"Who's the new kid," asked a kid; he had red hair and grey eyes.

"Kenny, this is Kevin, Kevin this is Kenny," said Yusei.

"You can call me Ken," said Ken and noticed a vase broken on the floor, "Who broke that?"

Yusei and Jack pointed at each other.

"You did it," shouted Jack.

"No, you did," shouted Yusei.

"No, you did," said Jack.

"You both did it," said Kevin.

Yusei and Jack looked at Kevin then at each other.

"Kevin did it," said both Yusei and Jack in unison.

"I did not," said Kevin.

"Yes, you did," said Jack.

"Yusei, Jack, Ken, Kevin! Dinner's ready, hurry up before we eat without you," called Martha.

"Coming," said Ken.

Ken, Kevin, Yusei, and Jack all looked at each other and ran to the kitchen making it impossible for all four of them to get through the door at once. Everyone who was sitting down at the kitchen table laughed; Martha got up to block the boys from coming in. All four of them stopped trying to get in.

"Only one person can get through the door at a time," said Martha, "Kevin, why don't you go in first."

"Ok," said Kevin and went inside the kitchen.

"Yusei, you next," said Martha, "Now, you go Jack."

Ken went inside without Martha telling him. All five of them, including Martha, sat down on a chair.

Everyone in the room ate in silent, until Ken spoke up, "Martha, can me, Yusei, Jack, and Kevin go out tomorrow?"

"Alright, but keep yourself out of trouble," said Martha.

"Ok," said Ken, before going back to eating.

* * *

This chapter might not be as good as the other chapters later on.

Please write a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**YuGiOh 5D's: Sixth Signer**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC (Own Character).

"Martha, we're leaving," said Ken.

"Ok, remember: don't get yourself in any trouble," said Martha.

"We won't," said Ken.

Ken, Kevin, Jack, and Yusei went outside and walked around Satellite until-THUD!

"Ow," said Kevin, the one who collided with something or someone.

"Kevin, you ok," asked Yusei, helping him up.

"I think, yeah," said Kevin, then looked at the thing or person that he had bumped into, it was a kid, he had spiky orange hair and had a blue headband on, "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah," said the boy.

"I'm Kevin," said Kevin.

"Yusei," said Yusei.

"Jack," said Jack.

"And I'm Ken," said Ken.

"I'm Crow," said Crow.

"Why're you walking here all alone in Satellite," asked Yusei.

"Just wandering around," said Crow.

"Wanna hang out with us," asked Ken.

"Ok," said Crow.

* * *

I decided to stop there cause I wrote it before and it got deleted and I don't want to re-write it again. Oh and Ken died, from being beaten up badly by these thugs.


	3. Chapter 3

**YuGiOh 5D's: Sixth Signer**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC (Own Character).

* * *

_**Years later, about 6 years**_

It was afternoon in Satellite. Kevin, Yusei, Jack, and Crow were at the hideout, Kevin decided to get some fresh air until he saw Kalin terrorizing a little kid, so he rushed back inside.

"Guys," said Kevin, getting their attention.

"What's up," asked Yusei.

"Kalin," said Kevin, "He's out of control."

"What," asked Crow.

"He's outside, dueling, more like terrorizing a little kid," said Kevin.

Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kevin rushed outside. Kalin was about to make the little kid fall from backing away until Crow tackled Kalin.

"Get away, kid," shouted Crow and the kid ran away.

"Look at what you've done, Crow," shouted Kalin.

"What were you doing," asked Crow, as the others went to them.

"That kid was on our territory," said Kalin.

"I thought we were uniting Satellite not conquering it," shouted Crow.

"Why unite Satellite when you could get more," said Kalin.

"That's it," said Crow, "I'm through with this team."

Crow walked away.

"How could you, Crow," asked Kalin, "Your just gonna turn your back on your friends?"

Jack then walked away as well.

"Jack," shouted Kalin.

Jack ignored him. Kevin then walked away as well.

"Kevin," said Yusei.

Kevin turned to Yusei and then turns around and continues to walk away.

"Yusei," said Kalin, "Your with me, right?"

"Yeah," said Yusei.

Later that night...

Yusei came bursting to Kevin's lair in his part of Satellite.

"Kevin," shouted Yusei.

"What," asked Kevin.

"Kalin has lost it," said Yusei, "He's gonna blow up the Sector Security HQ!"

"We gotta get to the hideout fast," said Kevin.

Yusei and Kevin went running to the hideout to find Kalin outside.

"Kalin," said Yusei, "Go hide."

Kalin ran inside and Sector Security came there, one of them went inside.

"Who're you guys," asked one of the Sector Security. "Where's the guy that blew up the HQ?"

"I... I blew it up," said Yusei.

"But, Yusei, remember what happened to Ken, you could end up like him," whispered Kevin.

"Yeah, but it's the only way, Kevin," Yusei whispered back.

Just then a security came out dragging Kalin with him.

"Kalin," shouted Kevin.

"Yusei," shouted Kalin, "You ratted me out!"

"No, Kalin, Yusei was-," said Kevin but was cut off by Kalin.

"Shut up, Kevin," shouted Kalin, "Your not part of this! I'll get you, Yusei!"

"Kalin," muttered Yusei.

_**Half a year later**_

Kevin has been living with Yusei, Rally, Nervin, Blitz, and Tank. Kevin went out for a walk and a gayish looking clown went up to Kevin.

"Kevin Jimenez, the Director is giving you the chance to live in New Domino City only if you let him test you on his experiments," said the clown.

"Yeah, whatever, anything to get me out of this dump," said Kevin.

"Alright, this way," said the clown, leading the way.

"Who are you anyway," asked Kevin.

"I'm Lazar," said Lazar.

"What exactly are the experiments," asked Kevin.

"Wait and see," said Lazar.

"Where am I gonna live," asked Kevin.

"In the Tops," said Lazar, "Only the richest people of New Domino live there, the Director will pay for your rent there."

Kevin, now, remained silent, Lazar stopped walking.

"Why'd we stop," asked Kevin.

"Our ride, will be here shortly," said Lazar.

"But for now, here is your new birth certificate," said Lazar, handing Kevin a piece of paper, "The Director can't risk having a Satellite roaming around the city."

The paper read:

_Name: Kevin Jimenez_

_Place of Birth: New Domino City_

Kevin needed not to go any further.

"What do I do with this," asked Kevin.

"Keep it safe," said Lazar, "We will call you when the experiment will start."

"Ok," said Kevin.

A helicopter came down, Kevin and Lazar went on it.

'I'm sorry, Yusei,' thought Kevin, 'I hope you can forgive me for leaving.'

* * *

I'm done. Please write a review.


	4. Chapter 4

**YuGiOh 5D's: Sixth Signer**

**Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC(s)

* * *

_**At the Tops**

'Man, this is so boring here,' thought Kevin, 'There's nothing to do at all, Satellite was more interesting than this place.'

The phone started to ring and Kevin got up and walked over to the phone, he answered it.

"What?" asked Kevin.

_"The Director wants you to go meet the twins," said Lazar._

"Who exactly is the director?" asked Kevin.

_"Rex Goodwin," answered Lazar._

"Wha-?" asked Kevin, but was cut off by the elevator opening, "Hold that thought."

Kevin hung up and walked to the elevator to find two kids that looked alike, they were wearing almost the same clothes too but different colors.

"Can I help you?" asked Kevin.

"No," said one of the kids.

"Then why are you here," asked Kevin.

"To meet you," said Leo, "I'm Leo and this is my sister, Luna, we're twins if you couldn't tell."

"Hi," said Luna.

"Oh, then in that case, I'm Kevin," said Kevin, "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"We were bored so we came to the manager and then he told us to come play with you," said Leo.

"Alright, it's kinda boring here," said Kevin, "What do you guys do here for fun?"

"Duel, I guess," said Leo.

"Then, why don't you guys go out?" asked Kevin.

"Because, Luna is scared that we might get lost," said Leo.

"If you guys wanna go out then I'll go with you guys, like I'm your guardian and such," said Kevin.

"Really?" asked Leo, excited.

"Yeah," said Kevin and turned to Luna. "If it's okay with your sister."

"Um... Ok," said Luna.

"Ok, where do you guys wanna go?" asked Kevin.

"I don't know," said Leo, "How about the underground arena?"

"Yeah, ok, but you lead the way, I don't know where it is," said Kevin.

"Ok," said Leo.

After walking for a while, Kevin, Leo, and Luna were finally at the underground arena. It was a messy place, it was dark a little bit, papers all over the place, even cards were on the floor.

Luna stopped walking and Kevin noticed it. He turned to her.

"Luna, you ok?" asked Kevin, walking over to Luna.

"This is a scary place," said Luna.

Kevin bent down to her level, so they would be eye-to-eye. He put one hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Luna," said Kevin, "I'll be here, you can hold my hand if you want."

Kevin got up and Luna held onto his hand, they went to catch up with Leo, who was waiting for them.

"Oooooo," said Leo, like a five year old, "Kevin likes Luna!"

"Leo, I do not like Luna," said Kevin.

"Then, why are you holding hands," asked Leo.

"She's scared," said Kevin, "And if you won't respect that, then we should go. Now, which is it?"

"Respect that," said Leo, plainly.

"Good," said Kevin, patting Leo's head.

"St-," began Leo, but was cut off by screaming.

"She's real," shouted someone.

"You guys stay close," said Kevin.

"Ok," said Luna.

"The witch is real," shouted another person.

"Witch?" asked Kevin.

"The Black Rose Witch," said someone, before passing Kevin, Leo, and Luna.

"That's not good," said Kevin.

"You," exclaimed someone in a cloak and wearing a mask, it was probably a girl because of the chest area.

Leo and Luna were scared and stayed behind Kevin.

"It's okay, Leo and Luna," said Kevin, looking back at them, "Just stay calm."

"Calm? Kevin, she got real powers," said Leo.

Kevin looked back at the witch, "Why do you terrorize people?"

The witch stayed silent.

"Kevin, where are you getting at?" asked Leo.

"I want you to be safe," said Kevin.

"You bearly know us," said Leo.

"Yes, but..." Kevin trailed off, going back to the bad memories.

"Kevin," called Leo, "Before you go get lost in your thoughts, we have her to deal with."

"Why?" Kevin asked the witch, "Why do you terrorize people?"

"They called me a witch," muttered the witch.

Kevin was the only one that heard that, she had pain, sorrow, and hatred coming from her voice.

"Who?" asked Kevin. The witch shocked he heard that.

"What do you mean?" asked the witch.

"Kevin, I wanna leave, you've gone crazy, your talking to a witch," said Leo.

Kevin turned to Leo, "Don't call her that, Leo. She's got something you don't."

Kevin turned back to the witch and started walking to her. The witch knew what he was doing.

"Stay away from me," shouted the witch, played a card and disappeared.

"Glad she's gone," said Leo.

"Let's just go," said Kevin.


	5. Chapter 5

**YuGiOh 5D's: Sixth Signer**

**Chapter 5**

_Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 5D's or anything in this story except the plot and my OC(s)

* * *

____**Half a month later**_

Kevin is now wearing green sleeveless shirt, The Enforcers vest, short sleeve, a black wristband on his right arm, and black jeans. He still looks the same as last time, reddish-brown eyes, black hair with red highlights on his bangs (it's outlining his bangs and his bangs are only up to his eyes) and a brownish-yellow mohawk.

Kevin decided to leave the Tops and live on his own hand built house. **(A/N: Go crazy on how it looks like.) **He's been living there almost a month now, Goodwin would call him, or even drag him if he tries to resist, if there was important things.

Right now, Sector Security is at Kevin's house, with Lazar.

"What do you want, Lazar?" asked Kevin, "I thought I was done on the whole experiment thing."

"Yes, but now this is the real thing," said Lazar, "The Signers have to face the Dark Signers."

"No way, am I gonna do that," said Kevin, "That wasn't part of the deal."

"Oh, then, I'll have to drag you over there," said Lazar.

"Oh? Then you'll have to catch me," shouted Kevin, while he ran away from Lazar and the other Sector Security.

"Get him," said Lazar, getting back to the Sector Security car.

'I shouldn't have done that,' thought Kevin, 'Now they're after me, but I don't want to go through that again.'

With Goodwin...

Lazar called Goodwin.

"Goodwin, he got away," said Lazar.

"Well, find him," said Goodwin and hung up, "I'm sorry but the last Signer decided to ditch."

"Who's the last Signer?" asked Leo.

"You know him," said Goodwin.

"Just tell us who he is," said Jack.

"Now, now, Jack," said Goodwin, "You'll get your reunion soon."

"Reunion?" asked Leo.

"Wait and see for yourselves," said Goodwin.

With Kevin...

'Man, this is tiring,' thought Kevin, as he gasped for air, 'Are they ever gonna stop?'

Kevin heard the police siren coming close.

'Guess not,' thought Kevin, he began to start running again, 'Maybe I'll just go back to the Satellite but, wait, Yusei and the other's are there. What will they think after I've been gone for almost six and a half years? What will they say?'

Kevin thought about it for a moment, while he was still running away from Sector Security, and decided to stay at New Domino City. He dare not go back to the Satellite, but where will he go? One thing came to mind. The Underground Arena.

The place where he had met, not directly though, the Black Rose Witch. He had remembered that the Black Rose Witch held pain and sorrow inside, but why show hatred? He had felt like it was his fault, he felt guilty for something he had not done. Those words the Black Rose had said replayed in his mind over and over again, he wanted to help her but she fled. She was scared and hurt, hurt by those people that made her feel bad. Maybe if he had met her directly they could have been friends, and maybe she wouldn't be hurting people. Why did those people call her a witch? She terrorized people for something that had caused her pain. She was alone, never had any friends. Why did she fled, when he tried to get close? She was scared. Why did she hurt people? People called her a witch and/or a monster. The last question remains unanswered, who was she? She may be the Black Rose but that doesn't mean that's her name.

When Kevin arrived at the Underground Arena it was almost looked the same as last time he had gone there, with Leo and Luna, the two people who looked up to him, like a role-model but let them down.

'Why did I leave Satellite 'Everything I had, had been there,' thought Kevin, 'I left cause I needed to get away from all those worst memories, but I guess I was wrong. First, Ken dies. Then, Kalin goes crazy and died at the Facility. Now, I lose the most important thing to me, _friends_.

Everything. He had lost everything, even the most unimportant thing in the world to criminals, _friends_. Friends were the only thing that had brought him happiness. If he hadn't met Martha then he could've become like the Black Rose, with no friends at all. He should've stayed in Satellite. Why did he leave? He wanted to get away from Satellite and stop living like a criminal, even though he was a good person but criminals lived in Satellite. He didn't want to be a criminal and turn into Crow, who steals cards from the Sector Security Impound Center but he steals to help kids that was like him, the kids he takes care of. How did he lose his friends? He left Satellite without saying 'goodbye' to his childhood friends, the only friends he had before leaving Satellite.

Kevin snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Lazar from outside, "Come out, Kevin!"

"I guess there's no point in running away anymore," said Kevin as he walked for the exit.

"Glad you found it my way, Kevin," said Lazar.

"There was no exit except this one anyway," said Kevin. "Let's just go."

Kevin got onto the front seat and Lazar drove to Goodwin. Before starting to drive, Lazar called Goodwin.

"Did you find him?" asked Goodwin.

"Yes, Goodwin," said Lazar. "We're co-"

"Shut up and hurry up," shouted Kevin.

"We're on our way," said Lazar and hung up.

Lazar started to drive to Goodwin's office. When the car came to a stop, Kevin and Lazar got out of the car and Lazar led Kevin to Goodwin's office.

"Kevin?"

* * *

I'll update maybe next week or earlier. Please write a review.


End file.
